


The Metamorphosis

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this may be what they call crack!fic - from a list discussion about something or other in 2008. (With apologies to Kafka, which should act as a warning to the squeamish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metamorphosis

"Boasting again, Bodie?" Cowley said acidly. "And I will not tolerate these abusive epithets!"

"I wasn't calling you a roach, sir," Bodie said dryly. "I said I woke up this morning and turned to offer the first fuck of the many we indulge in every day to my ethereally beautiful but by no means effeminate lover, and I found that instead of my extraordinarily youthful-looking partner slumbering next to me, I'd got a huge -- "

"I see," Cowley replied alkalinely. 

"So if you're not doing anything tonight," Bodie continued wetly, "why don't you come over? Bring some wine and some insecticide..."


End file.
